Crystallized Ice
by Takanari Akemi
Summary: She's the person he met years ago, who's real identity only he and Momo knows. But, her powers, no one but herself and the ex-captain commander of the Gotei thirteen knows. No one had ever seen it or suspected her to have such powers.


**Crystallized Ice : Chapter 1 : Momo, Rei and Ayama**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or its characters. I own my OC, Kirimine Ayama, and the story. At least halfway since it's a fanfiction.<p>

Warnings : May or may not have slight cursing, spoilers, and possible OOC.

* * *

><p>There, the two best friends lay beside each other as Hitsugaya watched them stay still, his heart filled with sorrow.<p>

One of them : Hinamori Momo, was his childhood friend. She was someone he loved as an older sister, always there to consult him or remind him to eat in between works. She was also treated as a little sister to him. He would protect her at all costs.

The other one was his childhood friend's best friend. Someone who he actually enjoyed being companied with. The girl he came to love after all these years, and he didn't have the chance to confess. He longed to see her eyes open once more, to show those silver eyes no one else would have. He wished her to be sitting up, saying "I'm fine" when he asked if she's tired and writing her reports and signing out documents to be given to the captain commander - the first division captain while on the mean time, flipping out her white, but on the ends were light Tosca hair to her back and complain that she another one of those rubber bands she got from the living world was once again ripped by the amount of her long, silky hair. And cutting her hair off to short would make her look weird.

That would be Kirimine Ayama to you. Working right under the captain of the Gotei thirteen himself, despite not being in the first division in actuality.

She was in the emergency secret squad, her real identity hidden from all, captains included, but Toushiro and Momo, who couldn't help knowing it since they knew her even before the captain himself did. Ayama held the fake name of Kyouname Rei, seventh seat of the first division.

He would do anything to get those back. Her smile, her teasing, anything.

Momo was injured, stabbed between her heart and stomach by her own captain whom she thought was dead. And was left there to lie on the cold floor to die if not for finding her so quickly and rescuing her.

After that, when she came back to health and was fighting back, that time, Toushiro had stabbed her right in her heart himself.

While Ayama, she had cuts, from head to toe. While Momo had already come and go twice from the healing department, Ayama hadn't even sat down on her bed yet. That night when Aizen set out his sword to make a copied version of him, she was hiding in the bushes, watching him with close eyes. But, she was caught by Gin, captured by her back, was cut through her vital organs and was thrown out of the forest.

By the time they had found her, her heart was a few seconds to stopping.

The fourth division did all they could. They did everything they could, in fact. But, he was told that her blood had been half dried, seeing as how big the cut was on her body, and her organs would take quite the long time to heal. They needed to take it slow, or they would have dried off the rest of her liquid blood.

Not just that, but her reiatsu had vanished completely back then. It had been just a couple of weeks back when Hitsugaya could feel it slowly blinking back to life.

When he felt it, he was by her bedside, and he cried. Hitsugaya never cried. He had too much pride and too cold a heart to have been hurt mentally, physically, or physiologically, to cry. But when it was out of happiness and relief, Toushiro couldn't handle it.

But, Ichigo had finished off the man responsible of all this and Histugaya couldn't thank him enough. Even though it would feel better to finish him off by his own sword, he knew of his own capabilities.

Though captain of a division, he knew he wasn't as strong as Kuchiki or Zenpaki, let alone Ichigo.  
>So being thankful was enough for Toushiro.<p>

He looked at both girls before him again.

The fourth division claimed that both should wake up soon enough.

It had been a little over a month since Ayama was attacked, and he knew the wound he made on Momoi should heal soon.

He believed in it. That they would wake up soon enough.

"Taicho?"

Matsumoto's voice, usually annoying and hyper-active, sounded calm but concerned. It woke him from his thoughts. He looked back to her and she smiled.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I opened the door myself."

Hitsugaya was silent for a while. "Yeah, sorry."

"Orihime-chan is here."

Hitsugaya perked up, "Where?"

Matsumoto answered, "She's outside of the building right now."

He had been waiting for that Inoue human girl to come. After he learned how her powers were to be used, he asked her to immediately come to heal his friends right when the war against Aizen had finished.

Hitsugaya rushed to the stairs, hopped five steps at a time and shunpo-ed his way out all under two seconds and he pulled Inoue into the building then two the room without so much as a warning in more or less the same amount of time.

Inoue wasn't given any time to be surprised. All she knew was that one moment she was standing relaxingly in front of a building, and the next she felt a rush of wind - like a tornado - and she was in a room, facing Hitsugaya Toushiro who was bowing his head to her.

"Inoue Orihime. Please heal them. I beg of you. Please."

His voice was cracking, Matsumoto had never heard him speak that way, even when near death, her captain's voice never wavered, but now it was like he would burst to tears anytime soon.

"Eehh, ano," Inoue scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "It's okay, you don't have to do that. I owe you all, anyway. Besides, I would heal them if I can even if you don't ask of me," she smiled.

Hitsugaya lifted his head in surprise. ".. Owe?"

Inoue moved to beside Hinamori's bedside, putting her hands above her chest, and a round light of blue started to grow and the wounds were disappearing little by little.

As the wounds disappeared, so did his burden.

"Yes, I owe you. Every one of the shinigamis. Yes, you tried to kill us once, but you didn't. Instead, you protected us," she started her explanation. "Matsumoto-san here saved my friends when they were being chased by Aizen."

Inoue gave Matsumoto a small thankful smile before continuing, "Kurosaki-kun was healed by the fourth division's Unohana-san, and I'm sure he had more help in the front lines with you captains."

Hitsugaya looked at Inoue as she finished healing Hinamori, her skin as flawless as ever, not leaving a single scar, and gave the healer a very small, soft smile, but it was a smile anyway.

"Thank you."

"Anytime!" she answered cheerfully.

Then she reached over to Ayama's bed before realizing that she didn't recognize her, but started healing her anyway.

"Umm, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Yes?"

"I know I may be a busy body, but may I ask who this is?"

Hitsugaya looked at her weirdly before realizing the same thing. "Ah, allow me to introduce. This is Kyouname Rei, seventh seat of the first division, best friend of Hinamori and a close friend of mine."

Since when had he been so fluent, so natural, in calling her by her fake name instead of her real one? Seven years, ten years, twenty years ago, maybe? He had forgotten.

When was the last time he had called her by her real name? Five years ago, ten?

_"Captain said I had to keep it a secret. My identity, that is," Ayama said, with that playful grin on her face._

_"Isn't it annoying, Ayama? To have to be fake and pretend to be someone you're not?" Hitsugaya asked._

_"Well, Hitsugaya-kun, I would only be hiding my name, capabilities and rank, not my personality, so I'm still me!" she answered cheerfully._

_Hitsugaya smiled and mumbled, "I'm glad, then."_

_"Huh, did you say anything, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

_After a pause, he answered calmly, "No, nothing at all."_

_"Reaaaalllyy?"_

_He rolled his eyes; she smiled sarcastically at him._

_"Yes, really. Also, by tomorrow," he reminded her, "That's Hitsugaya-taicho for you."_

_"Yeah, yeah. And also," she walked to in front of him, her face a few inches from him with a playful smirk._

_"That's Kyouname Rei to you."_

By the time he got back and turned his eyes on Ayama, she was breathing in more steadily than ever, Hitsugaya could cry if it wasn't for the two souls present in the room with him, then.

Despite that, just the normal pace of rising up and down of the girl's chest was enough to make him feel glad and relieved.

After another fifteen minutes, her wounds were mostly healed, just a few more here and there.

But, Inoue stopped her hands.

Realizing this, Hitsugaya asked her, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, "I may be able to remake her physical form as it was before she was injured, but I couldn't do so with her reiatsu."

Hitsugaya stayed quiet. This time, Matsumoto perked up and broke the silence record she ever had.

"But, she'd be fine, right?"

Inoue looked at her, "I don't know much, but if reiatsu works the way I think it does, she should be fine after a few days' rest. Besides, she'll live, once she is physically stable." Inoue gave both people in the room a smile.

With a little bit of finishing touch, the wounds on Ayama's body disappeared and Inoue put her hands away.

"Hitsugaya-taicho."

He looked at her again. "Yes?"

"I'm not a doctor or a specialist on anything, but I know that I would usually heal reiatsu along with their bodies," she explained.

"Then... Kyouname?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I tried my best, but it felt like my powers were block by a wall or something."

Hitsugaya nodded. "As long as her life is not in danger."

"Yes, she should be fine now," Inoue smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I should get going. We're all going back to the human world today."

Hitsugaya bowed his head to her once more, "Thank you, Inoue-san. It means everything."

With a wave of her hand and a friendly smile, she walked towards the door. "Anytime, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Matsumoto chirped in, "Have a safe trip, Orihime-chan!"

"Of course, thank you, Matsumoto-san."

As soon as the girl left, Matsumoto came back to her captain, a cheerful smile on her face. "See, she's gonna be fine! I told you that a hundred times already!"

"Yeah, thanks."

-x-

Hitsugaya spent his night there, wanting to be the first to see them when the woke up.

The next morning, at dawn, Hitsugaya was woken up by a pair of soft, warm, sisterly hands he recognized so well. Her reiatsu had also risen up and had been replenished back to the massive amount that of a vice captain.

"Shiro-chan."

With a blink of an eye, he woke up, finding himself to not be in his room, but in the hospital room of fourth division, taken by the two girls that meant almost his entire life if it wasn't for his love of Seiretei and his grandmother.

"Hina... mori?" He wiped his blurry vision, trying to see the face of the one who woke him up so early.

When his vision became clear, he saw his childhood friend's face, smiling back at him.

He stood up and wrapped his hands around her neck, apologizing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry!"

Placing a hand behind his back, Hinamori whispered, "That's okay, you didn't mean it, I know."

"I'm sorry, Momo."

"That's alright," she pulled his head back and gave a smile to him.

Then she looked at her side, slightly shocked, and asked, "Aya- Rei-chan?"

Hitsugaya followed her gaze and answered. "Yeah. Inoue healed her, she said she's gonna wake up soon."

Snapping her head back at him, she asked, "Really?"

Hitsugaya hummed, "Really."

A tear sled through Hinamori's cheeks.

"I'm really glad she's fine now."

Hitsugaya looked at the girl, she was as if she was just sleeping, and honestly, then, and she really was.

"Me too."

-x-

* * *

><p>Author :<p>

Yay to first chapter! Okay, Mastumoto seemed to talk less here, and Hitsugaya a bit too much, I'm sorry for that, but hopefully they don't seem too much out of character since they're feeling some kind of stuff inside, weee~

So I'm in love with Hitsugaya, Levi and Akashi.

Does that mean I'm a shota?

Leave me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!

xoxo


End file.
